


someone to stay

by emeraldpalace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Ratet T for a suggestive joke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: Kuroo and Yaku talk cats and kids
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	someone to stay

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [manon](https://twitter.com/mattsuhana) for the request!!

Yaku comes home one evening, a ‘ _I’m back!_ ’ already on his lips, when he suddenly finds Pumpkin running towards him, and Kuroo right on her trails with some disturbingly pink piece of fabric clutched in his hands.

He quickly kicks the apartment door close, but he didn’t have to worry, since the kitten decides to climb up his pant leg instead, and Yaku quickly picks her up protectively and away from his boyfriend, who starts cooing at her.

“Hey, c’mon baby, come here—”

“Hello to you too,” Yaku replies, as the little ginger tabby wiggles out of his arms and onto his shoulder, clearly eyeing Kuroo warily.

“Welcome back, now can you help me put this on our baby?"

He holds out the pink piece of fabric, which upon further inspection turns out to be a tiny sweater—bright pink, with a sparkly silver ‘MEOW’ printed on the front. Yaku snorts a laugh.  
  
“Seriously? Where did you even get this?”

“Online,” Kuroo replies, and then starts clicking his tongue at Pumpkin once again. “C’mere darling, daddy just wants to make you pretty~”

Yaku can’t help but chuckle again. “Daddy? Really?”

Kuroo gasps dramatically. “Don’t tell me you _don’t_ see her as our precious little daughter? I’m so sorry Pumpkin, sweetheart—” He reaches out for the kitten again, though she instead darts back down again and around the corner to their bedroom, Kuroo watching her with a pout. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Yaku just comments around a breathy laugh and walks past him into the kitchen, though he can hear Kuroo following close behind.

“I’m trying to be a good cat dad here!”

“Didn’t you know that no one likes overbearing parents?”

“I’m just showing her my love!”

“Well, I hope you turn down that love for when we _actually_ have children,” Yaku replies as he opens the fridge to get last night’s leftovers out, but grows suspicious at the lack of reply. 

He closes the fridge and turns to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, but only finds Kuroo staring at him with wide eyes, a soft blush forming on his cheeks. Then his words catch up to him.

“Oh. Uhm, I mean, you know, if you want to—”

“I do!” Kuroo interrupts him, unexpectedly loud, apparently surprising both of them. 

“I do... want children. Sometime. With you. I mean, of course it’s with you but—”

“I get it,” Yaku breaks out, feeling the heat rise up his cheeks too. “...I do too,” he continues, looking away, barely noticing Kuroo coming forward before he’s being hugged him around his shoulders and pressed tightly into his solid chest. He brings his arms around Kuroo’s waist too, breathes a little sigh when he feels Kuroo kiss the top of his head, a thumb running up and down his shoulder. It’s their own little form of ‘ _I love you_ ’ at this point.

They stay like that for a couple of moments, before Yaku breaks the silence once again.

“... Two or three would be nice,” he mumbles into his boyfriend’s chest. He doesn’t remember the conversation, but he knows that’s what Kuroo told him once, years ago, because he always wanted a larger family than he grew up with. Yaku himself only has a sister, but a lot of cousins, and while he knows how chaotic family reunions can get, he also knows that he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Kuroo hums an affirmative. Then he replies, lowly, vibrations rumbling through Yaku where he’s pressed up against Kuroo’s sternum. 

“... Somewhere in the suburbs.”

“In a house.”

“I wouldn’t mind a larger apartment.”

“I want a garden.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Okay. Wanna set up a volleyball net there too?”

“If the kids want it,” Yaku mumbles in thought. 

“I kinda want one.”

Yaku grins. “Okay, you big baby.”

Kuroo chuckles and slowly pulls back, cradling Yaku’s jaw in his hands, before planting a kiss right on his nose. 

“I love you, you know that?” he asks with a giddy grin.

Yaku smiles back at him and stands on his tiptoes to give Kuroo a peck on the lips in return. “I know. I love you too.”

He thinks he could spend the rest of his days staring at Kuroo’s beautiful overjoyed expression, smile a little uneven and eyes crinkling at the corners, when he suddenly feels a soft weight moving between his legs, and Pumpkin meows right as both he and Kuroo look down at her.

“And I love you, too,” Yaku coos as he picks her up, and can’t help but plant a kiss on top of her head, too. She meows indignantly and wiggles out of his grasp again, Kuroo cackling at him.

“Who’s being sappy now?”

“Oh no, you’re rubbing off on me.”

“Well, I can rub off on you in a different way—”

Yaku slaps his arm lightly and gasps dramatically. “Kuroo, not in front of the child!”

As if understanding their conversation, Pumpkin meows again, sitting and swishing her tail right next to her empty little red bowl.

“Yes, yes, you little princess,” Kuroo says to her and moves to the wall cabinet where they keep her food. As he kneels down and scoops it into her bowl, all the while baby-talking to her, Yaku realizes that he wants to keep this, more than he’s wanted anything else in his life up until that point.

It’s not that the thought of marriage hasn’t crossed his mind, but it was always just in quick, abstract bursts—but now he knows it for a fact, just like the sky is blue and that Kuroo’s hair defies all laws of physics. For a moment, he thinks he could do it right now, just pop the question in the warmth and comfort of their home, but he decides against it. He doesn’t particularly care about doing it properly, with rings and fanfare, but he’s sure Kuroo does, being the sap he is—and they’re in no rush either way.

It’s funny, how he always assumed that the thought of proposal would drive him mad with worry and anticipation and all the other dramatic things always described in media, but all he can feel now is love—pure, calm fondness, and the resolute knowledge that they’ll be alright, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emeraIdpalace) !!
> 
> i just want you guys to know that the alternative title to this was pussy parenting and i just couldn't bring that


End file.
